Apocalypse
by Shibby84
Summary: Slade is back with some help, Raven and Beast Boy have strange prophetic dreams, and the fight to prevent the end of the world reaches it's final stages. Set a few months after Birthmark....BBRAE [Complete]
1. Dreams

_Disclaimer : I don't own the Teen Titans, so there._

Apocalypse Chapter 1: Dreams 

A wave of pain shoot through Raven's body as she was sent flying into a wall by one of the serpent like demons Brother Blood had released on the Titans.

She slowly got to her feet as the other Titans regrouped around her, trying to think of a way to make it out of this seemingly hopeless situation alive. Raven lifted her hands in the air and enchased the Titans and herself in a dome of black aura in order to buy some time.

Raven began to feel her body weaken as the stress from trying to fend off these creatures was beginning to take its toll on her. The other Titans weren't fairing any better. Cyborg was covered with claw marks that penetrated the special black amour given to them to protect against the acidic venom these creatures used, Robin had blood trickling down the side of his face as he held a badly bruised and barely conscious Starfire, and Beast Boy stood at a ready position sporting an array of bruises himself and his left arm hanging limp at his side.

Suddenly a portion of the wall opposite of the Titans burst into smoke and rubble. The smoke cleared to revealing a gapping hole in the wall and in the middle of it stood a tall and broad man, his short dark brown hair hung at the sides of his head, with a few strands falling in front of his cold emotionless face. His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses with a silver frame and dark blue lenses, making it impossible to see his eyes. He slowly entered the chamber, clutching two swords in his hands and the air slightly blowing back his dark navy blue trench coat, giving it the appearance of a cape. The stone look he gave the Titans as he faced their direction was enough to make the bravest of them uneasy.

To the Titans' surprise all of the creatures immediately ignored them and turned their attacks towards him. However, none of the attacks landed on target as the man dodged each one with god like speed and agility, then proceeded to tear each and every one of the creatures apart using his twin swords that were wielded with what could only be described as deadly accuracy and precision. Despite their numbers, the creatures were all lying in pieces on the floor within a matter a minutes.

The Titans were now facing his back as he slowly turned his head around in their direction. The sunglasses that he hide behind were no longer on his face, having fallen off during the battle, revealing two deep brown eyes that suddenly brightened to a piercing pale blue as he glanced over his shoulder at Raven. His gaze seemed to run through the very depths of her entire being. "He's coming!" he shouted in a warning tone.

Just then Raven sprang up in her bed covered in sweat. As she sat there she glanced over at her clock. It read 3:00am. 'How long is this going to go on?' she thought to herself. For the past week she had been having this dream, it was as if she was reliving the time her and the other Titans helped the elemental god of thunder and lightning, Akuma, destroy a hoard demons Brother Blood brought over from another dimension. The only part of this dream that was different from what really happened was when Akuma faces her and warns her of an ominous arrival. She peered across her room at a small sword that sat on her desk. It had been eleven months since her run in with Slade and her second surprise birthday party, when she got that small sword from a blindfolded man who appeared to her in her room after the party. He said he was Akuma's successor, since Akuma had apparently relinquished his immortality and status as a god for reasons unknown, and then handed her the small sheathed sword saying that if she found herself in another hopeless situation against Slade to unsheathe it in order to summon the some of the strongest aide possible. After taking the sword from him he faded away like a mist in the air.

She began to stretch her arms towards the ceiling. "Might as well get some tea while I'm up." she said as she slipped out of her sheets and slid into her dark purple robe. She entered the dark kitchen, placed a filled kettle on the stove top, then opened up the cupboard to grab a fresh tea packet from the bottom self. Just as she closed the cupboard door she heard faint mumbles coming from the couch in the main room. Cautiously she crept over to the back of the couch and peered over it to find a slumbering Beast Boy softly mumbling in his sleep. 'Some things never change' said thought shaking her head at the teen. A small smile found its way on her face as she gazed down at the changeling.

Ever since the incidents with Malchior and Adonis, Raven found herself seeing Beast Boy in a new light. Despite his goofy and immature behavior, he was much more deep and mysterious than Raven had thought possible. They had grow closer these past few months, sharing some of their thoughts, which Raven was somewhat surprised to find out that Beast Boy even had any, and just generally spending more time in each others' company.

Raven began to think back to the night her and Beast Boy had just finished watching the sunset on the roof of the tower and how afterwards she found herself asking him questions about his past. Though reluctantly, he began to tell her of his childhood in Africa, the disease that nearly killed him, how his father saved him, how the mad man that his father worked for had kidnapped him for further experiments, and then how he indirectly killed his parents when they came to save him. By the time he was done Raven could barely believe the tale she had just heard. 'Even though he acts all cheerful, he harbors a past nearly as dark as my own.' she thought.

Just as she began to walk back to the kitchen she heard him yell "No! Don't go!" She walked back over to the couch and saw that he was tossing and turning in his sleep, mumbling "Don't go. Don't go." A single tear rolled out of one of his eyes as he continued to mumble. Raven could only stand there and wonder what he could be dreaming of that was getting him so worked up. Concern filled her face as she gently placed her hand on top of his head hoping maybe her touch would calm him down. After a few seconds his movement ceased and he was once again resting peacefully. Raven grabbed a blanket at the end of the couch and draped it over him, then stood there looking down on the silent teen.

Just then the kettle began to whistle and she sprinted back into the kitchen to take it off the burner before the noise woke anybody up. After her tea was made she carried it back to her room, casually sipping it and wondering to herself what it was Beast Boy had dreamt. She finished her tea in her room, then laid back down in her bed staring at the ceiling, deep in thought, until she finally drifted back to sleep.

A/N: Well there you have it folks. This is my first ever fanfic, so PLEASE R&R. I like to hear what people think. The next chapter will be up soon so stay tuned.


	2. Vision

_Disclaimer : I don't own the Teen Titans, so there._

Chapter 2: Vision 

Raven entered the kitchen to fix her morning cup of herbal tea. Cyborg was busy stuffing his face full of waffles and bacon, Robin was casually munching on some eggs and toast, Beast Boy had his tofu breakfast, and Starfire was gleefully slurping a bottle of mustard. Everyone seemed to be in their usual high spirits. Well all except for Beast Boy Raven noted. He just sat there picking at his food in a daze, with small bags under his eyes. As Raven filled up the kettle Beast Boy walked up to the sink beside her and set his plate down.

"Restless night?" she asked. "That obvious, huh?" he responded in a low, almost sad tone. "Well by the looks of things, you're not really trying to hide it." He let out a low chuckle. "Guess not." He went silent for a moment. "I just had this really weird dream last and woke up covered in sweat on the couch around 4 this morning. I couldn't get back to sleep after that." Raven knew that much already, but wasn't saying anything in hopes that he would share the dream's contents. When he just began staring out into space she raised her eye brow. "Sooo, you want to talk about it?" she asked. "Maybe later." Was his only response as he walked past her and out of the kitchen, heading for his room.

'That must have been some dream to get to him like this.' she quietly thought to herself. 'Last time he was like this was after the whole Terra ordeal.' "Yo Rae." Cyborg called out. "Whats up with B today? He's been acting like a zombie." "Sleepless night." She calmly said as she finished making her tea and headed off to her room to meditate.

Concentration wasn't coming easily to Raven today, since her mind was wondering between Beast Boy's dream and her own. "This is pointless!" she growled to herself after hitting the ground for the fourth time in ten minutes. Suddenly there was a light knocking on her door. "Who is it." She said in an irritated tone.

"It's me." Beast Boy answered through the door. Raven quickly got up and floated over to her door and cracked it open. "You wanna talk?" he asked rubbing the back of his head. "Sure" she said in her monotone voice. She opened the door and then walked back to her bed and sat down. Beast Boy slowly entered, closing the door behind him, then sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Raven broke the ice. "So are we going to talk or just sit here in silence?" "Oh…uh…sorry about that." He said with a sheepish grin that soon faded away. "About that dream I had last night…" He began, then stopped and gave the floor a grim look. "Go on." she said trying to hide her curiosity. "Well in it I'm lying on my back on top of a flat table in a completely white room. No matter how hard I try I can't seem to move a muscle. Suddenly the outline of a door appears on one of the walls, it opens up and you step though it, then you walk over to the side of the table and stare down at me with a very sad look on your face. I try to ask what's wrong, but no sound comes out of my mouth. As I look into your eyes I see sadness and anger all at once. You look directly at me and as a tear begins to roll down your check you turn around and begin to rush to the door. Just as you do this I regain partial mobility and can speak, but all I can do is stretch out one of my hands and let out a weak whisper pleading you not to leave, but you keep walking away as though you don't hear me. After you shut the door, the entire room shatters as though it was glass and I found myself now standing in a cave with flames roaring all around me. I looked down and saw you lying motionless on the ground. I fell to my knees and picked you up and shook you to wake you up, but no matter what I did you still didn't move or open your eyes. I began screaming for you not to leave again, but still nothing happened. Suddenly everything disappeared and I was in a black void where I heard an ominous voice say that a choice must be made. Then I woke up."

Raven sat there at a loss for words. 'No wonder he's been acting all weird today' she thought. "It just all seemed so real, like you were actually gone and I just couldn't calm myself down enough to get back to sleep. I just didn't know how to handle the thought of…" He was cut off by Raven's finger on his lips. "Don't worry too much about it. It was only a dream." She said, though inwardly she was thinking quite the opposite. He just looked at her with concern filling every part of his expression. She leaned in and embraced him in a tight hug, whispering in his ear, "I'm not going anywhere." He drew his head back so their faces were merely inches apart, then began to lean forward.

Just then the tower's alarm rang throughout the room causing Beast Boy to fall backwards. Robin's voice came over their communicators. "Beast Boy, Raven get down here quick. We got trouble." He said in his normal serious tone. "Yeah, you're not kidding." Beast Boy commented as he and Raven went running out of the room and down the hall to meet up with the others in the T-car.

A/N: Sorry this one is a little on the short side, but PLEASE R&R!


	3. The Second Coming

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, so there._

Chapter 3: The Second Coming 

The whole ride to the crime scene the Titans were wondering why **Ternion, the fused being of Plasmus, Overload, and Cinderblock, was tearing apart an abandoned district of the city. "Regardless of the reason, he won't be doing it for long." was Robin's response to the Titans' queries. **

**Cyborg brought the T-car to a screeching, just in time to miss the falling wall of an old building. On the other side of the fallen wall stood Ternion, with his usual rage filled expression. The Titans piled out of the T-car and commenced their attack, hitting the abomination with everything they had. Starfire circled above him launching star-bolts left and right, while Robin showered him with explosive disks, Cyborg let out repeated blasts from his cannon, Beast Boy took the form of a T-Rex swinging his massive tail, and Raven hurled rocks and other debris at the monster. **

**Then out of nowhere a blast of red light sent Cyborg flying through a few walls and buried him in a pile of rubble. This caught the attention of the other Titans, distracting them long enough for Ternion to swat Starfire to the ground and grab Beast Boy's tail, then hurl him through a pillar. Cyborg slowly crawled out from underneath the rubble and raised his head to spot a cloaked figure, who proceeded to drop his cloak revealing red cybernetic implants all over his body. "Blood!" Cyborg growled. "Hello my dear Cyborg." He responded with a smirk as a symbol began to burn red on his forehead. Cyborg wasted little time in getting to his feet and charging the H.I.V.E. headmaster. With Cyborg's attention focused on Blood, Ternion had one less Titan to worry about as he grabbed Raven and tossed her aside down a dark alley way, then focused the brunt of his attacks on the three remaining Titans.**

**Raven stumbled to her feet and was about to rush back towards the battle, when a shadow emerged from one of the alley walls and sent her flying even further back in the alley way and out of sight of the team. She raised her head off the ground to behold Slade's cold eye staring down at her with his symbol burning red on his forehead. "You know I am very hurt Raven. I don't recall getting a thank you card for the nice birthday gifts I gave you." He said in his cold manner. Raven leapt to her feet with her eyes glowing white and immediately began surrounding what ever she could find in her black aura and sending it in Slade's direction. Slade's hands glowed with fire as he destroyed every object that she sent his way, and then he rushed forward ramming her into the alley way's dead end wall. "You really are a stubborn child Raven. Things would be much easier if you just accept the inevitable." Raven surrounded him in a black bubble, but before she could do any more he burst free with a roar of flames that lit up the alley way. Then he grabbed Raven by the throat and held her in the air for a few seconds glaring at her, then threw her back to the ground.**

**Meanwhile, Cyborg continued to duel with Brother Blood while Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy tangled with Ternion. Beast Boy had just dodged one of Ternion attacks when he noticed the alley way off to the side light up. 'Raven!' he thought as he realized she had never reemerged from the alley way she was knocked into. He turned into a hawk and swiftly flew over to the alley way. He became enraged when he spotted Raven on the ground and against a wall with Slade hovering over her.**

**He landed in between them and morphed back to his normal state. "Beast Boy?" Raven was able to choke out. His eyes filled with rage as he stared down Slade, bearing his teeth. "Awe. Did I do some to upset you?" Slade asked mockingly. Beast Boy felt his mind snap and all he saw was the image of Slade hurting the one he cared for the most. He once again felt the primal rage that was thought to have been locked away inside him break loose and surge through his entire body as his bones crackled and he transformed into his Werebeast form once again.**

**Slade let out a small chuckle. "This ought to be interesting." He remarked. In a full state of primal fury, Beast Boy leaped at Slade swinging his claws. Slade evaded the onslaught and countered with his flaming fists, sending Beast Boy through a wall. Beast Boy was up again in a split second, attacking once again and once again Slade beat him back. This order of events repeated itself a few more times before Beast Boy got a hit in, running his claws across Slade's chest. Now quite irritated, Slade began to pummel Beast Boy and after his flurry of blows ceased he held Beast Boy in the air by the throat and used one of his flame blasts to send him crashing to the ground right in front of Raven. **

**After hitting the ground Beast Boy's body changed back to an unconscious and very bloody version of its normal form. Raven stared down in horror as Beast Boy remained still. "Too bad." Slade mocked. "He put up a decent fight, but in the end there is nothing that he or any of your other friends could do to help you." Just as he said that Brother Blood and Ternion appeared at the alley way's entrance, dragging the other Titans behind them. Raven noticed the same mark glowed on them as on Slade as they tossed the other Titans by her side.**

**She looked down at Beast Boy's body, feeling utterly helpless, and then she remembered the small sword that was given to her. She had worn it hidden under her cloak in every battle ever since she had received it. Rising to her feet, she unsheathed the sword, stepped in front of Beast Boy's body and held it in front of her, ready to attack. Slade merely chuckled. "Is that supposed to frighten me Raven? Cause if it is, then you're going to be greatly disappointed." **

**He took a few steps forward, but then he was sent flying backwards into Brother Blood and Ternion by a figure that leapt down from the top of one of the buildings. Slade and the others got back on their feet glaring at their mystery guest. Blood rushed forward with a powerful punch that missed and was meet with a low punch to the stomach followed by a spinning round house kick to the head that sent Blood into a wall and to the ground. Slade's fiery fist was caught by the stranger, who in turn landed a blow in Slade's face, so powerful that Slade was sent through Ternion and a building at the alley way's entrance. Ternion was charging himself up for an attack when a brilliant beam of white light, shot from the top of a building by another dark figure, engulfed him and in an instant his body was nothing but ash. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had come to while this was taking place and watched the whole thing in awe. "You have been successful in delaying the inevitable a little longer Raven. I look forward to our next visit." Slade's disembodied voice echoed through the alley way. Raven looked over to where Blood had fallen and saw that he had vanished along with Slade.**

**After the sinister echo faded Raven dropped to her knees beside Beast Boy and began to lightly shake him in an attempt to wake him up. But when nothing worked, all she could do was hold him close to her and look up at the mysterious figure that had saved them.**

**As the man turned to face the Titans, Raven noticed something familiar about him. He wore a dark navy blue shirt underneath a black gi. His hands were covered by black gloves as was the lower half of his face by a black cloth tied around his face like a ninja and twin ancient roman style swords were strapped to his back. But what most caught the attention of Raven, as well as the other Titans, was the man's **short dark brown hair that hung at the sides of his head** and his piercing pale blue eyes. "Akuma!" she whispered in surprise. The other Titans heard this and turned their heads towards Raven, and then back towards the former god of thunder and lightning himself. **

A/N: PLEASE R&R!


	4. Revelations

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans_

Chapter 4: Revelations 

"So why exactly are you here?" Cyborg asked as he, Starfire, and Robin sat around Akuma and his wife Ami, the one who finished off Ternion, back in the main room of the tower. Ami had short blue hair, deep blue eyes, and was dressed in the same manner as Akuma, except her weapon of choice was a long bo staff with a large crescent blade on the tip of both ends.

Akuma sat down on the floor cross legged, then looked over at the Titans. "We are here to balance things out a bit. Since Slade was resurrected by Trigon, Trigon has had an unfair advantage in this struggle."

"Who is Trigon?" Robin asked. "He's a powerful demon, seeking to enter this world and bring about its end, just as he has done to so many others." Akuma said, then turned his gaze on Cyborg. "You and Beast Boy have met him before…" he continued. "In Raven's mind." Starfire and Robin both looked at Cyborg inquisitively. "Wait, you mean that huge, white haired, red guy was Trigon?" a shocked Cyborg blurted out. Akuma nodded his head. Robin and Starfire continued to stare at their cybernetic friend. "Long story." Cyborg said glancing over at them.

Robin turned his attention back towards Akuma and Ami. "So then the mark on Slade's forehead is?" "The symbol of Trigon." Ami answered as she leaned against the wall behind Akuma. Robin began to rub his chin. "Okay, that explains Slade. But how do Blood and Ternion fit into this?" he asked. Akuma narrowed his gaze on Robin. "You know very well how much Slade likes to recruit underlings to help with his dirty work. Well that's exactly what Blood is and Ternion was."

As Akuma continued to answer the Titans' questions in the main room, over in the medical room Raven was sitting next to the bed that held a bandaged and still unconscious Beast Boy. 'This is my fault.' she thought to herself. "If only you hadn't been dragged into all of this by me, then you wouldn't be laying here like this." She whispered. As she lowered her head and looked down on his still figure, she could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"It won't stop with him." a voice spoke. Raven raised her head to find that the room she was in had disappeared and she was now standing on a rocky terrain with jets of fire erupting in the surroundings. In front of her stood Slade, with his cold eye bearing down on her. Raven's eyes began to glow with hatred at the site of him. "He was only the first. But rest assured Raven, if you keep on trying to run then each one of your friends will suffer. I shall see to it." he sneered. "Not if I can help it!" She yelled, her eyes glowing red. Raven then rushed towards Slade, but was knocked back when he raised his palm towards her. "Good Raven. Let your rage consume you." he hissed. "If you want to put an end to this, then come and get me. I'm with an old friend that you took for granite." With that said, Slade and the entire landscape around Raven vanished in a flash and she was back in the tower, next to Beast Boy.

"Raven?" someone whispered. Raven looked down to see Beast Boy's eyes open and looking up at her. At that moment all the anger she felt melted into sorrow. She leaned over Beast Boy and embraced him tightly, kissed his cheek, and whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry Beast Boy." With that she pulled away and stood up looking down on him, her faced filled with sadness, but at the same time Beast Boy could see anger in her eyes. Raven felt a single tear run down the side of her face. Unable to bear it anymore, she ran towards the door. Beast Boy reached his hand out towards her whispering, "Don't go! Raven, come back." But she ignored his pleas and rushed out of the room, down the hall and into her room. 'I need to calm myself.' she thought as she closed the door. She sat down on the floor cross legged. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she began chanting over and over again.

Back in the medical room, Beast Boy slowly sat up in the bed. His body ached all over, like he had just been hit by a semi, but that wasn't what was concerning him. "What did she mean by I'm sorry." he asked himself. But even more unsettling to him was how familiar that whole scene just now was to him. It was like he had been through that exact same thing before. "But when?" he growled to himself, placing his face in his hands. Then it all came flooding back to him and his head jerked back up at the realization. "That was almost exactly what happened in my dream. But then…." He never finished his sentence, but slowly scrambled out of the bed and made his way to the door.

Raven stopped her chanting and rose to her feet. She knew now what she had to do, and that she had to do it alone, before any more of her friends got hurt. She slid open her window, climbed onto the ledge, and then flew outside and away from the tower, glancing back over her shoulder for one last look at the tower as she headed towards her fate.

'Raven!' Beast Boy thought over and over as he made his way down the hall towards her room, completely ignoring the aching pains running through his body. He knocked on her down, but was greeted with silence. Without hesitation he threw open her door and found a vacant room with an open window. "Raven, no." he whispered. He now understood what the dream meant and departed the room, making his way towards the other Titans in the main room.

A/N: Well here is chapter 4, hope you like it. PLEASE R&R!


	5. Broken Seal

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans_

Chapter 5: Broken Seal 

The wind streaked through her hair, causing each strand to flail around in a vicious storm, as she flew towards her lonely fate. It wasn't long before she spotted the cave near the shore below her and began her descent towards its entrance. The bars that sealed off the cave had been torn down from the inside, Raven noticed as she floated past the twisted metal and into the cave's gaping void.

She didn't get far before the darkness of the cave was broken by multiple glowing red eyes in front of her. The shadows receded enough for her to make out the images of Blood's golden robots that mimicked Cyborg in appearance. "I don't have time to waste on useless toys." She growled with a look of pure determination on her face. The robots moved in for the attack, but hadn't even gotten close to their target when their limbs were torn apart by blades of black aura that an angered Raven slashed and swiped in their direction. It wasn't long before you couldn't even tell that the parts on the ground had once made up a group of robots.

She continued on down the even cave floor, coming to a small pit, that she gently floated to the bottom of, then stepped past a destroyed steel door that still bared the impression of mammoth's tusks on their sides. She proceeded through a second door and came at last to the chamber with a cooled lava floor and a stone statue in the center. 'Terra.' She thought to herself.

"Quite a nice decoration she makes. Wouldn't you agree Raven?" Slade's voice echoed as he appeared out of nowhere in front of the living monument. Raven had no words for him, just clenched fists and a look of pure hatred. Slade turned sideways and faced the statue, bringing his hand up to his chin. "Though she could have chosen a better expression to be immortalized in stone." he said, pausing for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. "Only one way to rid yourself of bad art." With that he lifted a flaming fist and smashed it into the statue of the former Titan, causing it to crumble to pieces. Turning back towards Raven, the crumbled remains behind and his one eye gleaming with a sense of pleasure. "Problem solved."

Without hesitation Raven launched herself towards Slade, her eyes starting to glow red. But a blast hit her back and sent her crashing hard onto the ground. Blood emerged from the shadows behind her, hands and eyes glowing red, with a twisted smirk on his face. When Raven opened her eyes she was suspended in the air, her legs touching together, pointing straight down, and her arms extended straight outwards towards each side as though she was on a cross. "Wake up my dear sweet Raven." A familiar voice commanded. She raised her head in shock to see Malchior, and in front of him stood Slade and Brother Blood. Raven glared at the dark dragon. "How did you get out of that book?" A grin spread across his face. "It seems that Brother Blood here has a very magically inclined student. And while you and the other Titans were away from your Tower facing these two and Ternion, she paid a visit to your room and retrieved the book I was bound to as well as this." Malchior pointed to Blood, who held up Raven's meditation mirror.

Slade stepped forward and walked up to Raven. "Being the stubborn little girl that you are, I doubt you're going to fulfill your purpose without any fuss. So I'm thinking we're going to have to pay a visit to your Tower." Raven's eyes glowed red with hatred once more as Slade continued on. "I think I'll start by finishing the job I started on your little green friend Beast Boy." Raven's body began to be surrounded by her black aura. Slade's eye lit up with a sick sense of anticipation. "Oh don't worry Raven; I wouldn't let you miss it. You'd have a front row seat as I slowly beat the remaining life out of him until there's nothing left but a slight twitching." The ruins on Raven's body burned red as she listened to Slade's continued threats. "And then after that, I'll make sure he stops twitching with this." He pulled out a small katana sword from a sheath at his side, his eye gleaming. The last threat and the sight of Slade's sword broke down the last restraint Raven had in her mind. Her two glowing red eyes split into four as she screamed in anger.

What ever had bound her was broken as her power lashed out in her rage. As the cave began to shake Blood held up the mirror to face Raven, revealing four red demonic eyes in the reflection. The ruins on Raven radiated and a brilliant red beam shot out of her chakra and went straight into her mirror, causing it to erupt into a gigantic red and black vortex. Deep demonic laughter could be heard resonating out of the long hallway like vortex as the four glowing eyes that were in the reflection appeared at the far end and began to move steadily closer to the entrance, until the hulking red demon known as Trigon emerged from his imprisonment at last.

As soon as he exited the vortex the cooled lava at the bottom of the pit that circled the chamber began to heat up and liquefy into glowing hot churning magma once more. The vortex had now closed and Raven had fallen to her knees, the ruins fading from her body as she once again regained control of herself, only to find that her worst fears had come true. That her father was now loose upon this world.

A/N: Uh oh! He's loose. Stay tuned for a nice action packed chapter in the next installment. PLEASE R&R!


	6. Final Judgment

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans_

Chapter 6: Final Judgment 

The imposing red demon eyed his daughter on the ground in front of him and a sinister smile spread across his face. "Hello dear daughter." he sneered, eyes glowing yellow. Raven sprang to her feet and took to the air, flying circles around Trigon and throwing any attack she could think of at him. It wasn't long before a look of irritation shown on his face as he swatted Raven out of the air and into the ground like a pesky mosquito. "When are you ever going to learn dear child. It is not wise to oppose your father." the demon hissed, his hands becoming encased in fire as he raised his fists into the air. Raven was on her hands and knees, her head sunken in utter hopelessness as she awaited Trigons's final blow.

Suddenly a bellowing roar echoed throughout the cave, immediately followed by a stream of fire that erupted from the chamber's entrance and slammed into Trigon, throwing him to the opposite wall of the chamber. A forty foot roaring green dragon smashed through the small entrance, expanding it into a gaping hole in the wall, then took to the air and landed right in front of Raven, eyes narrowing at Trigon, as the demon got to his feet. "Fire! I was born of this stuff!" the demon grinned.

Malchior moved in for the attack, but was stopped in his tracks by multiple blasts that came from the gaping hole that marked the chamber's entrance. Malchior watched as the other Titans entered, along with Akuma and Ami, and took combat stances in front of Raven and Beast Boy. Slade and Blood appeared in front of Trigon and, along with Malchior, prepared for the Titans' attack. Akuma and Ami stepped ahead of the Titans. "We'll take care of these three. The rest of you need to focus on Trigon." he said to the Titans, keeping his eyes on Slade and Blood. Ami glanced over at Akuma. "I don't know about you, but I get to slay the dragon." she said, turning her gaze back on Malchior. With that the two warriors sprang forth beginning the world's final judgment.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted as he, Starfire, and Cyborg mounted their assault on Trigon.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had morphed back into his human form and was helping a devastated Raven to her feet. "Its over. I played right into their hands, gave them what they wanted, and now he's free." She said with her eyes sunken in utter defeat. Beast Boy looked at Raven in disbelief at what he was hearing. "Raven, what are you talking about?" She kept her eyes on the ground, unable to bring herself to look at him. "I left the tower and tried to end this on my own so none of you would get dragged into this any further….so that none of you would get hurt any further." Tears began to well up in her eyes and slowly run their way down her cheeks. Beast Boy placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so their eyes met. "Raven, this is not your fault. You did what you did to protect everyone. It's what anyone of us would have done if it meant everyone else would be safe from harm." A small smile began to form on her face as she looked into his deep emerald eyes. "That dream of mine was telling me to choose whether or not I would let you do this on your own. Once I knew what the dream meant, I made the choice in a heart beat, as did the rest of us." Beast Boy turned his head towards the battle that was taking place behind them.

Starfire was flying every which way around Trigon firing her star bolts, which seemed to do no more than pester the demon, as did the explosive disks and sonic blasts that Robin and Cyborg launched at him from the ground. In another area of the chamber Akuma danced around fire and rock as he locked swords with both Slade and Brother Blood, and Ami was jumping around dodging the streams of flames that Malchior sent her way.

Beast Boy turned his eyes back towards Raven's. "Trigon may have gotten out of his prison, but that doesn't mean we'll let him get out of this cave. Cause no matter what you may think Raven, you are never alone." She looked deep into his eyes as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers. This caught Raven off guard at first, but she soon closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss. While they kissed, a faint glow surrounded Raven's body and the dark colors of her uniform began to melt away to a pure white. After a few more seconds they parted, staring once again into each other's eyes. "Thank you Beast Boy." Raven whispered, smiling.

An explosion of rocks behind them brought the two teens out of their daze as they turned their determined faces towards the battle that was taking place. "I think its time I introduced you to my father." Raven said with a smirk as she glanced over at Beast Boy, who nodded his head in agreement, wearing a smile of confidence on his face.

Starfire picked up a badly beaten Robin as Cyborg continued to desperately dodge Trigon's on coming attacks with not as much success as he would have liked. A blast hit the ground behind Cyborg and sent him tumbling to the floor as Trigon prepared a finishing blast.

All of a sudden Trigon began to stumble backwards a bit as Beast Boy, in pterodactyl form, wrapped his talons around a clump of Trigon's white hair and began to pull him backwards. Raven flew towards her father in her new white outfit, proceeding to shoot blasts of black energy at the monstrous demon. Beast Boy let go of the demon's hair and flew around to Trigon's front, shifting back into a dragon and swinging his tail into the demon's chest, knocking him against the wall. The dragon then leaped on Trigon, clawing at any part of the red monster that it could. The demon grabbed the dragon's arms and blasted him with beams from his eyes, which sent Beast Boy in the air then to the ground. But before Trigon could get any further blows in on the changeling, he was met with balls of black energy that Raven had sent his way. He countered with a huge ball of flames that Raven wasn't able to completely dodge. She rose up from the ground that the blast had sent her spiraling towards and was joined by Beast Boy. "Enough games! This ends now!" Trigon bellowed, his eyes now burned red as he put his hands together and began to form a gigantic ball of yellow energy.

"I don't know if I have the power to hold this attack at bay." Raven said, eyes fixed on her father. 'One spirit may not be enough, but if another spirit's power is added, then you will have enough strength to hold him back.' Akuma's disembodied voice echoed through Raven's and Beast Boy's minds. They looked at each other and smiled as they silently understood the mental message that had been sent. "Ready when you are Rae." Beast Boy nodded, giving Raven a thumbs up. She just smiled and took his hand into hers as she encased both of them in an orb of black energy that floated off the ground and towards Trigon.

Meanwhile, in the lower levels of the large chamber, Akuma leapt over a jet of fiery magma and brought his swords crashing down on Blood's shoulders, severing his arms from his body, then in another quick swipe sent Blood's disembodied head plummeting into the magma pool at the chamber's base. Slade burst forth from behind Akuma swinging his sword wildly, getting angrier by the second as each attack he made was masterfully evaded or countered. Despite his counters, Akuma continued to be pressed back by Slade's flailing attempts to strike him down. Akuma backed up close to one of the walls then did a back flip onto a higher ledge above them. Blinded by his anger, Slade ignored Akuma's advantage on the high ground and leapt up after him, only to be caught in one stunningly accurate swing of Akuma's swords that cleaved off both of Slade's legs and his left arm at the elbow joint. Trying desperately to cling to the edge of the rock with the one remaining arm he had left, Slade's eye widened in fear as Akuma stepped on his hand, peered down at him those piercing eyes and said, "This time you won't be coming back." With another quick swing of one of his swords, Akuma sent Slade's head down to the same destination as Brother Blood's, then took his foot off the dead man's single hand and watched the nearly limbless body roll down the pit's sloping side. Akuma found his way back up to the top level just in time to witness Ami perform a spinning attack with her bladed bo staff that split the head of the dark dragon, Malchior, in two. He walked up to Ami's side looking at the slain dragon. "So what took you so long?" Ami asked sarcastically. "I could ask you the same question." he replied smirking under his mask. "Come on, there going to need us soon." he stated, and they both headed off towards the other Titans.

Raven and Beast Boy floated towards Trigon in their black orb, prepared to face the full force of the demon. "You seem very eager to die my child." the demon chuckled and released a huge stream of energy from the ball he had built up in his hands straight at the two Titans. Drawing from the power of both of their souls, Raven counter with a large stream of black energy that collided with Trigon's in a thunderous clash. The entire chamber began to rumble from the force of the colliding powers.

"What can we do to help our friends?" a worried Starfire asked a semi mobile Robin. "I don't Starfire. It seems things are out of our hands now." was all that he could say in response as he, Starfire, and Cyborg looked on in awe. "That's where we come in." Akuma and Ami stepped up alongside the other Titans. "What are y'all talking about?" Cyborg asked, quite confused. Akuma turned his head towards the Titans, "Ami and I contain within us not only our own souls, but the souls of all of Trigon's victims throughout the ages. The souls of the people that cry out for vengeance. And right now that stream of energy Raven and Beast Boy are sending at Trigon is the gate way which will lead these restless souls to peace." Akuma's and Ami's eyes began to glow blue as their bodies floated off the ground, surrounded by a glowing blue aura. Their air born bodies then flew towards the black orb that held Raven and Beast Boy.

The flames rose from the depths of the chamber and swirled around the locked forces as the struggle continued, but with Trigon beginning to get the upper hand as Raven and Beast Boy started to weaken. Suddenly Raven and Beast Boy felt an unimaginable surge of power rush through them as the now transparent bodies of Akuma and Ami passed through their bodies and down the path the two teens had laid out for them. Raven and Beast Boy felt the seemingly endless sea of vengefully screaming souls pass through along with Akuma and Ami, until the black orb surrounding them turned to a brilliant blue and shot forth a wave of energy so large that it easily over took Trigon's beam and hit the demon dead on.

The demon's painful screams sent the lava at the base of the chamber rocketing upwards, engulfing the orb that contained Raven and Beast Boy along with the demon himself. Starfire barely had enough time to grab Robin and Cyborg and fly out of the chamber, before they taken in as well.

A/N: Cliffie. One more Chapter to go. PLEASE R&R! I would like to know how you guys think the story is coming along.


	7. Ashes to Ashes

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans_

Chapter 7: Ashes to Ashes 

Soon the screaming stopped and the sound of the erupting lava could no longer be heard. Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin reentered the chamber, but could not see anything, through the smoke and ash that still hung in the air.

"Raven! Beast Boy!" Starfire shouted through the thick hazy blanket in front of them. When no one answered Starfire continued her cry with Cyborg joining in and Robin calling out as loud as his injuries would allow him. Still no answer came. Slowly the ash settled to the ground and the smoke began to clear, gradually revealing the battlefield's landscape.

Where Trigon had stood, now stood a statue in his likeness composed of deep black ash. His arms were raised above his head and his face frozen in a twisted expression of the sheer agony that he felt upon his demise. As the Titans approached the black sculpture a sudden gust of wind blew through the entrance of the cave, causing the dark rendering of Trigon to crack and crumble, reducing the once destroyer of worlds to nothing more than a mound of black dust on the floor.

The three teens turned their eyes in the direction the statue had been facing and their hearts sank, when they saw an ash mound in the shape of an orb opposite of them. Tears began to flow from Starfire's eyes; Robin bowed his head as did Cyborg, who brought his hand to his forehead as tears streamed out of his human eye. "They cannot be gone!" Starfire screamed out in sadness and rage.

With that a crack began to form near the top of the orb. The crack expanded and steadily wound its way around the orb's surface like small lightning bolts. The three teens lifted their heads and noticed a faint blue glow being emitted from the expanding cracks. The wall of ash crumbled to reveal a glowing blue orb that surrounded an unconscious Beast Boy and Raven lying on the ground, hand in hand. The orb around them faded and Beast Boy awoke, soon followed by Raven. They both looked at each other, then at the now overjoyed faces of their friends. "FRIENDS!" Starfire exclaimed, letting go of Robin and flying over to Beast Boy and Raven, pulling them both into one of her patented bone crushing hugs. "You are unharmed!" she said tightening her grip on the couple. "Star….air…" Raven managed to squeeze out. "Oh I am sorry friend Raven and friend Beast Boy." Starfire said, releasing the pair from her grasp.

"Man, how did y'all survive that eruption? We thought you were goners." asked a somewhat dumbfounded Cyborg. "Looks like we had a little help." Raven replied as she and Beast Boy smiled and looked towards the area that was right above where Trigon had stood. The other three teens turned their heads in order to follow their teammates' gaze and saw, floating above the mound of ash that was Trigon, the blue translucent image of Akuma and Ami, masks off and smiling as they held each other in a small embrace and looked on at Raven and Beast Boy. The two teens smiled back and in a matter of seconds the image of Akuma and Ami faded out of sight like dust in the wind.

"They sure looked happy." Beast Boy commented then turned to face Raven. "Yeah, but they aren't the only ones." Raven said a genuine smile spreading across her face as she leaned towards Beast Boy until their lips were locked once more. They stayed like this for a good minute, ignoring the cheers of Starfire and the whistles of Cyborg and Robin; they sat there absorbed in one another. After they parted they stared into each other's eyes for a few more seconds before turn their attention back towards their teammates, smiles spread across the two teen's faces.

"Come on Titans. Let's go home." Robin said as Starfire helped him walk out of the cave, Cyborg following behind them. Beast Boy helped Raven up and they followed the others out of the chamber, down the tunnel, and out of the cave.

The newly risen sun's rays hit Raven's face sending a wave of warmth and brightness over her as she exited the cave with Beast Boy. She looked at the bright morning sky, then over at the green face of her love and smiled. For the first time in her life she could feel freely, without having to worry about the consequences. Trigon was dead and her soul was freed like a caged bird. She continued to smile as she looked forward towards the distant horizon once more. For the first time in her life she felt alive….

**-THE END OF TODAY, THE START OF TOMORROW-**

(Song: Alive by P.O.D.) 

Everyday is a new day  
I'm thankful for  
Every breath I take  
I won't take you for granted (I won't take you for granted)  
So I learn from my mistakes  
It's beyond my control  
Sometimes it's best to let go  
Whatever happens  
In this lifetime  
So I trust in love (so I trust in love)  
You have given me  
Peace of mind

I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
And I think I can fly (fly)

Sunshine upon my face (sunshine upon my face)  
A new song for me to sing  
Tell the world  
How I feel inside (Tell the world how I feel inside)  
Even though it might  
Cost me everything  
Now that I know this  
So beyond, I can't hold this  
I can never  
Turn my back away  
Now that I've seen you (Now that I've seen you)  
I can neva look away

I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
And I think I can fly (fly)

Now that I know you  
(I could never  
Turn my back away)  
Now that I see you  
(I could neva look away)  
Now that I know you  
(I could neva  
Turn my back away)  
Now that I see you  
(I believe no matta  
What they say!)

I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
And I think I can fly (fly)

I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
And I think I can fly (fly)

A/N: Well that's it for this story. Pleeeeeeaaaaasssseeee review and let me know what you think.

Also thanks to:

Ryan L. Spradling

TDG3RD

cRiTiC123

They-Call-Me-Orange

DynaGurl

spiritual-s

rikagirls

& RavennBeastboy

for your reviews on the other chapters. They made me feel happy.


End file.
